


Selfish

by ahunmaster



Series: Supernatural AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Airstream is the older brother that makes their relationship difficult, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodshed loves his little human girlfriend so much, Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Love, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed needs to feed from his girlfriend and finally gets the chance to.





	Selfish

 

He had been craving for so long.  Her brother had been making it harder for him to sneak in and see her at night, leaving their time together just quick meetings on her way to school and text messages.

 

Tonight, Airstream was out.  Whatever the case was, he had left earlier that day and hadn't come back home yet.

 

Bloodshed didn't waste time getting Thornstriker's attention and being allowed into her room.

 

Still, there was no way to know when Airstream would get back from his girlfriend's house.  Thornstriker wasn't sure either even though he had told her so and he was often punctual about getting back on time and all.

 

So with the little time he had, Bloodshed had asked and she had accepted, baring him her neck.

 

He loved her.  Bloodshed would not deny it even if it meant his pride.  Thornstriker was the only one he would love more than his own mother.  Past lovers and paramours meant nothing when compared to her.

 

Her small hands held his arms, gently and trusting, as he held her close.  Her body, tiny and fragile against his own, molding into his own, her warmth overpowering the icy cold of his body.

 

Red, hot blood danced in his mouth.  Her blood.  His most beloved's blood.  Thornstriker's, who would give it so freely for him, which tasted like no others.

 

He would stretch it out for as long as he could.  Until it started to hurt her or until it was too much to take from her.  But he wanted to savor this, the blood, her warmth, her skin against his teeth.

 

Bloodshed was a selfish man.  But while he would never put that above the needs of the woman he loved, he couldn't help himself from taking her for himself whenever he could.

 

END


End file.
